Time Changes All
by BritishWave
Summary: Gordon is constantly seeking answers, but when the answers are playing out before him, is he truly willing and able to accept his, and more importantly, Gotham s fate? And how will he survive seeing his once co-workers? Time Travel Fic!


**AN:/ This is what happens what you watch so many different series of batman in one weekend. There are so many origin stories, and time travel so I thought Id just mix the two together, I hope its better than what I think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters, places or gadgets descried in this story, and those I do will not stick around for long. So no dramas there!**

* * *

><p>"Detective Gordon?"<p>

Gordon glanced up from a case file he was studying to see the wide eyed stare of Nigma, a large envelop clutched in his tight grip.

"Seems like you're quite the popular guy lately" he grinned shoving the envelop onto Gordon's' desk, narrowly missing the large coffee mug, placed along the desk`s edge. "It's interesting, you should give it a read" and before Gordon could protest he had turned on his heel and disappeared down the he reopened the envelop a peered at the contents, the stark bold lettering contrasting violently against the dull white paper.

"What's that?" Harvey appeared over his shoulder, doughnut in one hand and coffee in the other. His eyes skittering across the letters, eyes lingering on each word. Rather than answering Gordon just continued to read, eyebrows creasing as he took in the message. Grunting he threw down the letter before shoving his seat back and jumping to his feet. Grabbing his jacket as he stumbled out of the office, a confused and worried Bullock following in his wake.

Wind blew though the office, curling and circling around before lapping around the desk, pushing the letter to the floor, the words bold against the floor.

"I have the answers you're looking for, and you have what I need. Meet me at the pier in ten minuets, don't be late."

The drive to the pier was silent, the air surrounding them tense and awkward, neither willing to strike up conversation. Finally after what seemed like hours they arrived, the car screeching to a halt. The wind blew violently as they steeped out of the car, huddled tightly within their jackets. They walked to the edge, waves softly crashing against the deck, specks of water splashing against their shoes. A large thud drew their attention into the darkness, where a lone figure emerged, it's hands covered with thick white gloves, a large cloak adoring it's being and a dark aura surrounding it.

"Detective" the raspy voice drawled, stepping towards Gordon, eyes narrowing as they took in the extra detective. "I don't recall asking for detective Bullock" the voice quipped crossing it's arms across its chest. Gordon let out a sign, subconsciously gripping the handle of his gun. Bullock stepped forwards, growl permanently etched onto his face "Now look here mate, there's no way in hell I'm letting my partner have a meet and greet with some wacko alone, cause trust me he aint had the best of luck with 'im, and to be honest I don't trust him to not get killed." Gorgon threw him a glare, jaw clenching as his thought back his anger.

"Very well, I suppose there's no harm having a tag along, though I may have to recalculate the energy consumption" The two detectives glanced at each other, brows drawn together in confusion, but it was Gordon who voiced their concerns.

"Excuse me for asking, but what the hell are you going on about?" The figure let out a harsh laugh, grinning as it gazed up into the night sky.

"What 'I'm going on about' is giving you want you wanted. Answers. You want to know about Gotham's future, if what you're doing is actually helping, You want to know if Bruce will survive, if you ever fulfill your promise to him. But most of all? You want to know if your 'relationships' with a certain Penguin end up getting you killed."

Gordon remained silent, his eyes skittering across the ground unable to meet the accusing glare of Bullock, unwilling to face the figure grinned, fully enjoying the tension developing, she let out a bark of laughter, before removing a small circular disk, the edges crisp and sharp, able to slice through the toughest of metal "And what better way than to experience it for yourself?" With that she threw the disk to the ground, blue smoke covering the ground, circling the two detectives.

"Bullock!" Gordon screamed, coughing as the smoke dancing around his face, diving into his lungs. He heard gunfire and turned to find Bullock shooting off into the distance, having been force to his knees. Gordon landed beside him, placing a hand on his gun and removing it from his grip. "Bullock! Bullock! Calm down, she's gone shes-" he broke off coughing curling up in a ball, face cradled in his hands, body filed with pain, the last thing he saw was the image of a dark and gory smile.

* * *

><p>The asylum was burning with life, the Joker had just been re captured, having been caught burning down an orphanage. The Riddler was planning another trap, one which involved a high level of helium , Ivy was tending to her flowers, while simultaneously fist fighting with Bane, as she caught him trying to 'reinvent' her collection. And the Penguin, well he was glancing over each occupant, simple planning a way to freedom. The silence, or rather tenseness was broken as a large bang was heard over the building. Guards came running, armored to the teeth as they gazed at the ceiling, confusion, concern and fear gracing their bodies. The Joker let out a cackle, grinning despite the large bruise adoring his cheek, and brought his hands to his heart, before dramatically swooning "Why I haven't been here more than a few moments and you already want me gone? Why I'm flattered!" he gripped a near by guard and slammed his lips to his, smearing his face with thick, musky blood. Before returning his attention to the ceiling. The guard remained focused, the only indication of what happened was the contrasting blood that adored his face.<p>

"Think we should call Batman?" he glanced to his partners, letting the question ring out through the room, his uneasiness flowing through each word.

"Yeah and let him beat us senseless, I don't think so." another guard barked back, gun trained up, feet planted as he readied himself to bolt. The room remained silent, the only movement being the small shakes attacking the night, until finally a large boom slammed through the building, slamming every occupant to the side, guns flying out of hands and bodies rolling onto one another. The unlikely group slowly regained control, shaking themselves into awareness. Before slowly making their way towards the crater, where two bodies were slowly coming to life.

Gordon felt like shit, complete and utter shit, his face was burning, his body was wrecked and his head felt like a brick and a hammer had taken turns ramming against his head. He a flinched as he reached up to cradle his hand, finger tips skimming over a tender area, blood oozing out of cuts. A groan to his left drew his attention, and he was met with the sight of Bullock curled on his side, his head trailing blood down his neck, curses softly falling from his mouth. He pushed himself up, arms shaking and straining with pain, his head swaying with each movement. He pulled back his arm and softly (or a softly as he could) shifted Harvey to the side, causing him to bolt up in panic. Lashing out a fist which connected with a strong stomach, he snapped awake as both Gordon and himself drew their gazes up.

"What the bloody`ell?" Harvey barked, quickly shifting to place so distance between them, his eyes widening as they took in the sight before him. A large bulky man, who appeared to be part machine, a sickly green women, whose eyes where lazing with fury, a large, potbellied man, and a clown. "They do not pay us enough for this." was the last thing either heard before darkness once again pulled them under.


End file.
